


Inkredible

by Nepheline (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, pearlmethyst - Freeform, penpal au, snail mail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nepheline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst finds a penpal. [Human AU; Pearlmethyst, story told in the form of letters. And yes the title is a pun.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter 1 - Amethyst

_Hello,_

_This is actually my first time ever sending anything by snail mail that isn't business. If I have to be honest, I actually find it quite old-fashioned and wouldn't have bothered had it not been my friend pressuring me into it. Okay, sorry, this isn't the best introduction I could've given, but honesty is the key to everything, right?_

_Anyway, I found your profile one day and you looked like an interesting person to talk to. Though you really gotta update your details since it's like, really vague. My name's Amethyst - is it kinda weird that I tend to like people more if they have names like mine? Like, I have a friend of mine named Garnet and she's really cool. I've been moving around Europe a lot so if I suddenly change address I'd probably shoot you a message on the site. I mean, given that you'd be willing to write back. I've never written a letter like that so bear with my awful introduction please._

_So, uh, yeah. I think I'm supposed to add on a few details about myself here but there's nothing really interesting. I'm kinda skilled at cooking but not so much at pastries and sweets and stuff. Oh, yeah, I have a sweet tooth as well, which kind of sucks because I like making my own meals._

_Ouch, I think my parents were right about me spending too much time on social media because this is actually pretty hard to write in a semi-formal tone. I know that it's supposed to be the charm of snail mail, sorta like "old-timey" talk between strangers that would build a strong friendship, or something? Still a bit frustrating._

_Hope to hear from you,_

_Amethyst_


	2. Letter 1 - Pearl

_Hi Amethyst,_

_I'm new to this, too. I didn't think I'd get any mail at all, so seeing your letter was pretty encouraging. Your introduction could've been a lot worse. For instance, an unironic "I eat babies for breakfast" would have been a deal breaker, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. It's a pity that you were pressured into writing, but I hope that doesn't make our communication unpleasant to you._

_As for me, I made the profile entirely out of boredom. I didn't really intend on finishing it. I didn't want to get sucked into that void of getting your hopes up for something good happening out of this, and then finding out my effort was for nothing. I don't quite understand how I seem to achieve a lot of things with minimal effort, but I'm not really complaining. It's somewhat nice to rely on luck sometimes, don't you think?_

_It's not weird to be drawn to people with similar names. I've noticed girls with flower names, for instance, seem to like each-other. I think it gives some form of connection? Unless you choose to communicate solely with people with names like yours, which would be kind of bizarre, but I mean... I'm not that judgemental._

_Well, you already know my name, so, hello. You're more than welcome to shoot me a message if you're moving, though I will be naturally a little suspicious if you move too quickly. What is all the travelling for, anyway? Are you going on a round-the-world trip? Is it a job? Or your parents?_

_I don't mean to pry, so you can ignore any questions I ask if you don't feel like sharing. As for me, I'm not an interesting person. I've been doing ballet since I was 4 and I know a few tunes on the piano. Not too tech-savvy, so I haven't had the misfortune of parents scoffing at my internet usage, which is kind of a blessing in itself._

_Again, I'm also not very experienced in this, so sorry in advance if I'm not casual enough._

_Hope to hear from you again,_

_Pearl_


	3. Letter 2 - Amethyst

_Hi Pearl,_

_I didn't actually expect you to write back, but I'm glad you did. Boy, you ARE pretty formal, but I forgive you. It's just, kind of weird with letter writing, but I think it'll set in with the time. Call me a typical millennial, but it's still pretty damn tempting to write acronyms in here just for the sake of it. I'll just go for it. LMFAO._

_This felt weird to write on paper. Whatever. (Also, I only eat babies for lunch, thank you very much.)_

_Sorry for the delay in response, I've been kinda busy since my parents keep getting me occupied. Those past few weeks I've been magically finding myself in a position of volunteering for whatever in school despite having not signed up for it. It's kinda pathetic how much they're trying to make it look like a fun place to be, what with all those festivals, bake sales, or whatever event they keep setting up. Glad I'm a senior, so I won't have to deal with this for much longer. I don't know what they're thinking - I really, really don't. If they want me to get into social interaction with the assholes in my age group, they're going for it the wrong way. And I already have friends. It's just long distance is all._

_Also, no, feel free to pry! There's literally nothing dark or embarrassing enough that I would hide from anybody that asks. It's my parents, yeah - they SAY it's their jobs, but I think they just don't want to be stuck in one place for too long, whatever the reason is for that. My theory is that they're being chased by the mafia and we have to hide. That would make things a lot more exciting, and trust me, moving isn't fun._

_You do still attend high school, right? How is it? I feel like all students have a mutual connection of just, pure hatred, but I could be wrong._

_Looking forward to hearing from you,_

_Amethyst_


	4. Letter 2 - Pearl

_Hi Amethyst,_

_That looks awful, thanks. I'm not a fan of social media, though, (I signed up for BookFace once and forgot the password. If you can tip me on how to restore that so I can delete it properly, let me know) so I can't really judge how words like this work in certain settings and others._

_That's quite okay, school takes priority for you. I'm sure your parents mean well - it's generally a beneficial experience to get involved with the people that educate you. I can't say I relate - I've been home schooled for most of my life, so my school chores have been my home chores. That being said, it's a bit lonely. I only really know my neighbors and my troupe, and we're still not exactly friends. You know those people that you've known all your life and you still feel distant from them, even if they're nice enough to your face? Yeah._

_I'm sorry you hate your school. It must be frustrating, what with you moving a lot. Actually, I'm kind of envious. I haven't really gone anywhere except that one time we went on a trip to a neighboring city. You can't not at LEAST enjoy the cultural aspects of the places you move to? I'd be somewhat disappointed if you don't. That being said, where DO you go to? Do you just switch countries or merely move from one city to another? I was about to say 'states' but I forgot you're not American, though it would make a little more sense if you were moving from state to state._

_Hope to hear from you again,_

_Pearl_


	5. Letter 3 - Amethyst

 

_Hi Pearl,_

_Sad that you wanna delete it, it's really fun once you get the hang of it! I won't be writing out the instructions on here but if you look it up on Boogle, it should tell you how to get your password back. And don't worry, you're right, it looks awful and I'm not doing it again. Kinda hard to be informal without some elements, but I'm trying._

_I don't care if they mean well or wish my death, cause it's the same thing in the long run. But you know, reading up on your situation, I don't envy you, either. I can't say I relate to the whole thing with nice people that aren't your friends because I don't really think anybody likes me to begin with, and generally don't stay long enough to get that kind of dynamic, you know? Sucks for you, though, that sounds lonely._

_I've actually only moved countries about three times in my life, so it's been cities for the most part, and they're not very cultural. How is Iowa over there? I'm thinking of getting a visa and just noping out of Europe when I get the chance. Is that too idealistic? I'd really like to travel and settle, but on my own terms, not wherever the hell my parents decide to go. Hell, maybe I'll even visit you! But that's literally the only plans I have for my future because it's just really hard for me to decide what I want to do, so bear with my indecisiveness while we're at it._

_Anyway, if I can't use acronyms here, are emoticons ok? I can't do anything at all neatly, so here you go:_

 

_Looking forward to hearing from you again,_

_Amethyst_


	6. Letter 3 - Pearl

_Hi Amethyst,_

_I got my account back, and after a bit of healthy contemplation, I've decided to develop it instead. The chance for me to use it frequently is rather low, but I might just fiddle with some applications and games while I'm at it. I could give you the name, but I'd rather us keep the mystery between letters for the time being._

_I can't say I envy you myself. You sound very unhappy, from what I've been reading. I can only wish you luck until your 18th birthday, but, to be fair, you ARE being a little idealistic. It's going to be a while until you'll be able to travel anywhere in Europe, and God knows how long until you can even consider the US. But if you're dead set on travelling and able to gather the right funds and documents, please, feel free to visit. It's very likely I'll be rooted to the same place for the next few years or so, or more._

_That being said, Iowa isn't precisely the most interesting state to visit, so while I'd be genuinely pleased of your visit, as soon as it ends, I suggest you leave Iowa and be done and over with. I may be thinking ahead, but I do believe you're capable of achieving what you want._

_Thanks for the emoticon. I'm not exactly an artist myself, but have mine in return._

_Looking forward to your next letter,_

_Pearl_


	7. Letter 4 - Amethyst

_Hi Pearl,_

 

_Sorry for the late reply!!! I haven't forgotten you, I swear. I usually do forget a lot of things and that makes it kind of really hard for me to be organized. Birthgiver has been trying to whip me into shape the recent weeks and I've been busy. I think my mind must have thrown out any routine she's been trying to make me follow purely out of spite. But other than that, not much new for me! The only friend I really have at this point is countries away and her internet kinda flunked on her, which sucks because it's been lonely. I think you would like Garnet. She's kind of stiff but a sweetheart._

 

_Yeah. Can't say I'm happy, but people have said I'm a happy person deep in my heart so I'd like to believe them. It's good to be an optimist when your life is shit, I guess. But I guess I can't complain too much. Anyways, it's cool that you reactivated your account! I'll give you my full name so you can add me if you ask, but if you want to keep your distance for now, I understand. Also, yes, you're right that I'm going to have to wait, but I'm not gonna wait around with the intentions of giving up. To be honest, Iowa does sound kinda boring, but then again, so does everything if you haven't been there for real._

 

_Also, I'm gonna need your opinion on something. Should I dye my hair purple? Or, I've been kind of looking into white. Both are pretty and I'll die when my folks find out but it's gonna be so worth it._

 

_Nice emoticon. The eyes look kind of creepy though. How did you draw that circle so neatly?? Did you cheat??? I won't tell!  
_

_Looking forward to your next letter,_

 

_Amethyst_


	8. Letter 4 - Pearl

_Hi Amethyst,_

_Good to hear from you again! I was, admittedly, a little worried that you had forgotten or decided to cut contact with me for some reason, and it's been somewhat dull without your letters. "Birthgiver", though? I know that you're unhappy, but that's a very disrespectful way to refer to your mother, even if it is just a joke. I'm sure she means well for you. I'm sorry that you lost contact with your friend. I'm sure she'll turn up again in due time and I'm also sure I would like her as well, but the only information I have is her name and "stiff but a sweetheart" from you, so I can't tell immediately._  
  
_It's a good thing to be an optimist. As for my account, you were right, it is fun. I even got a few 'buddy' requests already, though I have the feeling they only sent them to add to their list. One of them has over 400 buddies! I don't think I know that many people. I'm not against sharing names with you, I just think it will ruin the mystery. Also, I'm glad you've seen the light, Iowa for what it really is, and no, it doesn't get better when you go there. Though, by all means please visit and see for yourself._  
  
_Why would you want to dye your hair? I'm sure it's not that bad, and it's probably not worth your parents' wrath. If you insist, I think white would be a nice colour, but I don't think I'd be able to give you my opinion because I have no idea how you look and what would look good on you._  
  
_And, yes... I did cheat. I'm very, very ashamed, but I have no regrets. It is a nice circle, after all, even if the eyes look awful._  
  
_Looking forward to hearing from you again,_  
  
_Pearl_


	9. Letter 5 - Amethyst

_Hi Pearl,_   
  
_No offense but you don't exactly know my mother. Maybe yours means well but mine's honestly a hellspawn, and you'd agree if you were with me. Plus, according to the Internet anyway, birthgiver is a widely used term of affection, as well. Like an inside joke, I guess. I know I haven't spoken much about Garnet, but I mean, you haven't asked either, so if you want me to refer you to her, I can do that! She's probably not much of a snail mail person (I haven't asked but she would likely find it weird if I sent her anything by letter) but she does have a BookFace and a Spyke. When she gets her internet back I'll shoot her a message if you want._   
  
_That's what BookFace is for as long as I've been there. A popularity contest. They probably don't even know all of those 400 people, or if they do, they're not exactly 'buddies' in real life. Also, yes, I get it, but how many letters do we have to have exchanged until it's appropriate to break it? I'm not trying to look impatient, I just honestly don't know what the social rules of snail mail are. And of course I'm still coming. I know you're not very well-travelled and pretty much stay where you are for the most part so you can't tell me what's boring and what's not, you know? When you've been to places, you get your chances to explore and make your judgement._   
  
_You're right! White is the superior choice here. Don't worry about their wrath, I've lived my entire life with those people. I'm going to go dye it next week and tell you the results!_   
  
_You don't strike me as the type to be a cheater. I think you're lying and are really just a nerd who knows how to draw really neat circles._   
  
_Looking forward to your next letter,_   
  
_Amethyst_


	10. Letter 5 - Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> op forgets to update, cries in shame

_Hi Amethyst,_

_It's a shame that you and your mother don't get along. Mine and I aren't exactly best friends, either. I've lived almost my entire life with those people and we still haven't grown very close. 'Birthgiver' might be an inside joke, but 'hellspawn' sounds like you really hold a grudge. I'm in a very tight-knit community, and some of our neighbours are religious - it would absolutely destroy them if you were the daughter of any of them and said that word out loud to their face. You can refer me to your friend, if you want, and I don't mind adding her on Spyke since I have nothing on my profile._

_I don't know what snail mail protocol is, but if you want to direct me to your social network profile, I don't mind. My dad used to say that we can only appreciate what we have through the eyes of another, and that's probably right. Maybe you'll grow to like Asbury. Perhaps I would've grown to love Inverness if I could visit. It sounds like a lovely place. Speaking of which, what DO you do in Inverness? I heard there are some lovely castles to visit._

_Don't push your luck too hard. I do admit I'm very curious as to how that turns out, though. Hair dye is rebellion, and we've had an incident here before with a girl from the same studio I go to. She was forced to shave it off. It was sad and a little scary._

_Call me whatever you want, but nobody draws circles that neat without a reference. Nobody._

_Looking forward to hearing from you again,_

_Pearl_


End file.
